supermonkeyballfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Monkey Ball: Step
Super Monkey Ball: Step & Roll is a Super Monkey Ball game released for the Nintendo Wii on North America on February 9, 2010; in Australia on February 11; in Europe on February 12; and in Japan on February 25. It is often considered the sequel to Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz. It is compatible with the Wii Remote or the Wii Balance Board. Gameplay is similar to Banana Blitz as you tilt the Wii Remote to move. However, you cannot jump. Step & Roll also introduces a new monkey called Jam, However he is not playable in any mode. Main Game Like any other Super Monkey Ball game, Step & Roll has a Main Game. Like Banana Blitz, you control your monkey with the Wii Remote. However, there is a new feature of using the Wii Balance Board. This game has five different main game modes. Single Play This is the main mode. Players may choose a world and play each level of that world in order, followed by that world's credits. Co-op Play Like single play, but a second player can join in and shoot obstacles. There are more obstacles in this mode. Marathon Players may choose one of three marathons that contain three to six worlds for the player to roll through without stopping and only one life. Practice Players may play any level they have played on in either single player or multiplayer with infinite lives. Jam Dojo The game's main tutorial mode. Contains one long level teaching you the basics of monkey ball. Worlds The game has a total of seven worlds. Once the first six worlds are beaten, the hidden seventh world appears. Each world also has a hidden banana (See Collection) *World 1:Monkey Island *World 2:Excavation Site *World 3:Chimpan Sea *World 4:Far East *World 5:Polar Festival *World 6:Magma Valley *World 7:Siliconia (Hidden World) Mini Games In Step and Roll, there are a total of 21 minigames, 29 less than Banana Blitz. Each minigame can be played with the Balance Board and the Wii remote or the Wii remote and nunchuck. *Balloon Race *Battle Pinball (Nunchuck Required) *Firefighter (Nunchuck Required) *Fruit Basket *Hovercraft Battle (Nunchuck Required) *Hovercraft Race (Nunchuck Required) *Hurdle Race (Nunchuck Required) *Jump Rope *Ladder Climbing (Nunchuck Required) *Luge *Monkey Race *Monkey Snowboard *Monkey Target *Ninja Stomp *Red Light, Green Light (Nunchuck Required) *Seesaw Ball *Skydiving (Nunchuck Required) *Spaceship Landing *Spinning Top Attack *Starlight Swing *Sumo Smash Options The options screen has five different options. Collection The Collection is this games version of Achievements. There are a total of 36 different achievements to get. seven of these achievements are special bananas that can be found in each world. Rankings The Rankings allow players to check their records for the main game as well as the minigames. Replays The Replay section is where players can watch all their saved replays from the main game. Staff Credits Game The Staff Credits Game section is where the player will be able to play one of the eight credits minigames without having to beat the world or a marathon. The player can also skip the credits by holding the A button for three seconds. Wii Balance Board Check This section allows the player to check if the Wii Balance Board is working properly. Characters *AiAi *MeeMee *Baby *GonGon *Jam Trivia *This is the only Super Monkey Ball game to have a monkey that is not playable or a villain. *This game's goal is more similar to the classic games than it is to Banana Blitz. *Most people claim that this game is too easy. *Chiquita hosted a sweepstake where a family could win a copy of the game, along with a TV, a Wii, and the Balance Board Category:Games Category:Nintendo Wii Games